


He's always there.

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Secret Invasion (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because it will break when you read it, Captivity, Figured I'd put it on AO3, I highly reconmend it seriously, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sins of Omission, Torture, You need a strong heart though, You'll know what to expect if you've read 'Sins of Omission', even though it's so short :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I imagined happening when reading Kiyaar's masterpiece that is 'Sins of Omission'. It takes place during her fic's universe and is one among many of her own beautifully written scenes, of which I am only adding one I wrote based on hers :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's always there.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Он всегда здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759314) by [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz)
  * Inspired by [Sins of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527590) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> A scene from Tony's time as the Skrull's captive. 
> 
> Apologies D: I cannot do K’arr’n at all, that talent lies with Kiyaar.

.

Tony shakes when boots appear in his vision. 

He shuts his eyes, keeps them shut, even when one of those said boots slides back enough just to be able to ram into his chest hard enough to make him scream.

He thinks maybe he would have once held that back. Would have stopped himself from showing his pain. Now it’s all he can do to not.

K’arr’n doesn’t wait this time, doesn’t ask, doesn’t make him beg - he drags Tony to the wall by his hair and holds him here, slides his belt out of it’s loops like it’s something of a routine between them both now. 

And it is. 

Tony has his eyes open but he doesn’t see a damn thing.

It is a routine.

"You know, at times, Tony, you have your uses." Tony’s shaking again. He can’t stop. "I expect that you hope they’ll run out, soon. Don’t you." He doesn’t trust his voice. He - thinks that if he tries to speak, to open his mouth, then whatever will come out will only not be what K’arr’n wants from him.

And then there will only be the pain, and he’ll hurt, and hurt, _hurt_ -

"You hope you won’t be needed anymore." His mouth is opened and he’s arranged and pulled up, seated on his knees until K’arr’n can have a strong enough hold on his hair. It stings. Still it stings - as everything does, and he wonders just how much more he can take. "You hope you’ll die." Tony chokes, his mouth pulled wide, his eyes straining to stay open because he knows, he _knows_ , if he shuts them for even a _second_ -

K’arr’n sets the pace. Tony is just there to take it. That's all he's for. He can’t relax. Can’t swallow. His hands tremble by his thighs and - if he were him. If he were Ironman still. 

They’d probably be around K’arr’n’s throat by now.

K’arr’n thrusts and Tony gags.

“Come on,” K’arr’n growls, his impatience showing a little now, and Tony whimpers in his throat when he’s shoved forward by the hair, pressed in deeper, held there until everything’s a blur of grey, “You should be used to this by now.”

_Used to._

He should be.

He _should_ -

K’arr’n holds him with both hands now, digs his nails into the back of Tony’s neck. Makes him _bleed_ -

"Where are all your promises now, Tony? You said that you’ll do better next time." Tony chokes, his eyes shutting on instinct and K’arr’n thrusts more than a little too deep down his throat. He’s allowed to breathe then, allowed to gasp in some air, before he’s backhanded and slammed against the wall. "Don't close your eyes." He presses a hand to his mouth, unsure of where to look. He doesn’t know, he - does he look up? Is that what’s expected of him right now, or is -

"Look at me." There. Tony looks.

He obeys.

He lifts his head, lowers his hand, and looks up at K’arr’n. And he’s _angry_. Tony can’t breathe properly. “I only left you alone for two days, have you already forgotten?” No. _No, no_. No, he doesn’t need to be taught again, he can, he _can_ -

Please -

"Please." It sounds wrong coming out of his mouth. His mouth isn’t for speaking anymore. Words don't belong there. It’s only for screaming now, for crying and begging, for sucking on K’arr’n’s -

K’arr’n steps up again. Holds his chin in place. “Please what, Tony?”

"I - " What’s expected? What does he say? A tear slides down his cheek and he hates himself even more for that. K’arr’n smiles at him, bending to lick it away. Tony keeps his face still and lets him. _Let's_ \- 

He’s here for that. He’s here to stay still. He's here to be used. 

“I’ll do better.” He whispers, “I can. I can do better.”

K’arr’n looks at him. And then there’s a guard in the room too. Tony keeps his gaze straight, tries to slow his breathing. But he can’t, he _can’t_. He can’t breathe right, he’s -

"No." K’arr’n says slowly, pushing himself past Tony’s lips too suddenly for him to not gag. Bile rises in a rush and he desperately tries to swallow it down. The last time that he’d thrown up his week's food, had been the last time K’arr’n had whipped him. "I don’t think you can, today, can you." Tony tries to shake his head, tries to promise, tries to tell him that he can, he _can_ , he’ll do _better_ , he can, _please_ \- but it’s too late.

K’arr’n thrusts down his raw throat one last time and then stops - still buried inside Tony’s mouth, choking him, fucking his gag reflex right out. 

And then the soldering iron is in Tony’s view and he’s shaking, he’s screaming, he’s _crying_ around the cock in his mouth, and K’arr’n’s pressing it into his thigh. He’s holding it there until Tony can smell his own burning flesh.

His nipple is still unhealed, still dark and ruined and when K’arr’n’s boot presses down on his new, fresh wound, his vision goes a bright white.

The second time the iron is pressed to his skin, to his nipple again, Tony doesn’t stay conscious. He wishes he could, wishes it so much. Because he knows, he knows -

He knows that he’ll still wake up, that he’ll still be here. He wishes, but he _knows_ -

Knows that K’arr’n will still be here when he does.

He's always there.

.


End file.
